


She Will Rise Again

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [32]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Jean, Rachel, et le Phénix.La vie humaine est compliquée quand on est l'hôte d'une Force de Vie surhumaine...





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une lumière dans les ténèbres  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base :** X-Men  
**Personnage :** 'Phœnix' Rachel Grey-Summers  
**Genre :** drama  
**Gradation :** PG~/ K++  
**Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 

**Thème** #o7. "World of Darkness" d’après GenPrompt_Bingo>  
**Prompt :** pour HalfAMoon >  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

"Si elle peut éviter une autre catastrophe semblable ?"

Rachel a grandi dans un monde si affreux. Elle était heureuse, enfant, et puis les choses sont parties en vrille. Le présent est terrible, le futur bien sombre, tous craignent que tout espoir pour l'avenir soit anéanti ici. Ils décident à la place de changer le passé, de créer un autre monde en l'espérant plus lumineux.  
Elle ne retournera jamais d’où elle vient ; ses proches sont tous morts de toute façon. Elle, la jeune génération, ils l’ont chargée de refaire sa vie, d’oublier la souffrance et d’être heureuse. Qu’elle fasse juste en sorte que ces horreurs là n’arrivent plus.


	2. <i>Rise again</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Fire And Life Incarnate._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** She Will Rise Again  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** Jean Grey   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #20. "De Profundis" d’après GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Prompt :** pour HalfAMoon >  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’actuelle pierre tombale de Jean Grey porte inscrite, She Will Rise Again. Elle a été vivante, suspendue, remplacée par une déité, fusionnée avec une déité, morte enfin… ou peut-être pas entièrement ?  
D’une manière ou d’une autre, celle dont le Phénix a usurpé puis partagé la vie, reviendra forcément un jour. Elle est toujours bien vivante dans les esprits de ceux et celles qui l’ont connue, qui l’ont aimée. Jean était la vie, l’espoir, le cœur des équipes dont elle était membre.   
Quelque part, elle existe forcément toujours.   
Quand et comment, personne ne sait encore.   
Mais tous espèrent, et attendent…


End file.
